Shopping
by Tai Ping
Summary: Inspired by Cacodaemonia's ConWorth Changing Room picture on Y!Gallery. What happens when Worth spots Conrad while shopping? Plot? What stinking plot?


It was midnight madness at the mall. If that wasn't a good enough reason for a vampire to hit the mall the sales galore and the summer fashion just going out was all the reason he needed.

Conrad hadn't bought anything new since he was killed… turned… whatever. He just felt really uncomfortable around other people, NORMAL people but after a few adventures with the exuberant red head who had dragged him into his new nightlife most of his clothes were either torn, bloody or missing to help cover the even more accident prone Hanna.

Or stolen by Worth.

Not that the good Doctor would ever admit to taking Conrad's "faggoty ass princess glitter shirts" but SOMETHING went missing every time Worth found himself at the vampire's apartment. Mostly his dark dress shirts, sometimes his sweater vests would just magically have cigarette burns in the middle of them.

So shopping he did go.

"I always figured yeh for a Team Edward shirt there sparkles" a husky voice growled in his ear as he was looking at a new vest at the Gap.

Conrad jumped about a foot in the air, his non beating heart lodging itself into his throat as he turned and saw the lazy grin of one Doc Worth.

"Wha… Fuck… God you!" He stammered out in a tight high pitched voice.

"Jezuz keep yer panties on Connie"

"What the fuck are you doing here." Conrad whisper screamed.

Worth took a lazy puff of his cigarette and blew it right into Conrad's face.

"Wot's it loot like Puppy? M'shoppin, way yeh tear through my clothes like the fag in heat y'are…"

Conrad was making a hissing noise trying to keep Worth's voice down when I sales clerk interrupted them both.

"I'm sorry sir but you can NOT smoke in here." She said firmly fixing Worth with a dirty glare.

Worth matched her look with one of haughty indifference and took one last long drag of his smoke before pulling it out of his mouth, flashing her a dirty smoke filled smile and dropping it to their thinly carpeted floor putting it out with his foot.

"Happy?" He sneered.

Both the clerk and Conrad gave him an exasperated disgusted look, but Conrad, used to the Doctors antic's, gathered himself faster then the clerk could and grabbed Worth by the back of the neck in a show of force unbecoming of him.

"I'm terribly sorry, he's not all there in the head, drugs back in his college days you know." He stammered with a tight smile as he manhandled Worth out the door, the doctor purring "ooh puppy not so rough" just to spice the moment up.

Conrad slammed him up against a wall down the hall where it was a little less crowded (but not by much) "What the FUCK is wrong with you."

"Aww you mad?" Worth snorted pulling out his pack of cigarettes to light another. Conrad snatched the package away and stomped off crushing the pack in his clenched hand.

"Oi! Oi! Okay Okay Connie… Conrad, come on, don' be like that, I'm jus 'aven fun with you." He said all deception and smiles. "Come on I'll even let you purdy me up sum."

"Fuck whatever if it gets you to stop stealing my shit. Lets just get something and get you the fuck out of here before you light the mall on fire, fucking psycho."

The doctor just smiled a lecherous know it all grin and toddled along behind the vampire biting his tongue to keep his mouth shut. He had an idea already on how to make this shopping trip a lot more worthwhile.

Quiet Worth creeped Conrad out but it also made him easier to ignore. Store after store Conrad flitted through on a mission to get enough clothing to last at the least until winter hit and he was able to go to the mall while it was dark but still at normal store hours. Occasionally he would shoot Worth a look and grab something that he thought would look okay on the other man, even if he would bitch about looking like a flaming homo.

"Here go try this on." Conrad barked at Worth shoving a few shirts at him and walking off to try some things on for himself.

The lack of a bitching did give the vampire pause as he looked at Worth who was just staring at the change rooms with a strange look on his face.

"What?" Conrad said sourly.

"Oh nothing' to worry your pretty little head Count Chocula, jus thinkin' if they 'ave cameras on the change rooms."

"For fuck's saké don't steal anything." Conrand hissed at him pulling the curtain back and entering his own change room.

That's when he looked in the mirror and it hit him. He saw his clothes floating in front of the mirror, but not him. If there was a security guard looking at this they would either be freaking out or heavily ignoring the whole thing.

"oh… fuck." Groaned Conrad. He stood there for a moment thinking if he should bother to change since he'd have no idea how the clothes looked on him. Shrugging out of his shirt he figured he might as well try them on for comfort since that's how he'd be wearing things from now on.

"Oi Connie!" He heard Worth call out from the change room next to his.

"Oi D'you think this shirt makes me look like a total fag or just kind of faggy?" He continued to say in a very VERY loud voice.

Conrad's jaw clenched and he bolted out of his change room as fast as he could swinging open the curtain to the area Worth was in to possibly punch him in the face.

Conrad wasn't entirely sure what happened after that but he remembered having the change room curtain in his hand and then a hand on his collar and next thing he knew his pants were undone and he was sucking on the back of Worths dirty bleeding hand that he had bitten to keep his moans muffled.

"Yeh fuckin' faggot eh now? This get you all hot? Fuckin' in public yeah?" Worth whispered harshly at him licking at his ear causing a tiny high pitched muffle to escape from Conrad's throat. "Fuck faggot keep it down, ruin the delicate sensibilities of all the other customers."

Conrad mumbled something which may have been a "Please stop" or "Please don't stop" even he wasn't sure which he wanted but he knew that if it didn't finish he would go nuts.

He scratched at the wall before grAbbing onto Worth's hips and dragging him closer, crushing Worths hand between their grinding crotches. Worth moved his hand and slid three fingers deep into Conrad's mouth giving a turned on hiss when the vampire bit down and sucked on them to both keep quiet and for the pleasure found in the blood. He wasn't hungry, for the sake of silence he wasn't going to feed on Worth because while the Doc was in control he could probably stay quiet enough to keep mall security from breaking them up but Conrad knew he would curse like a sailor and moan like a whore if he bit into the masochistic Doctors neck.

"Faggot, you'd rather be sucking some cock huh?" Worth hissed into his ear squeezing his dick hard and pumping it even faster.

Conrad gave a muffled "humph" and a pleading whine, his hips twitching he was so close.

"Whore." Whispered the doctor gently as Conrads teeth tore into his knuckle and he came into Worths hand.

Conrad gasped for breath he didn't really need as his body wound down. Looking up at Worth who had the biggest shit eating grin on his face he looked at Worths hand covered in his cum.

"Oh… And this shirt don' fit me." Worth said as he wiped his hand off on the side of it.


End file.
